Hannah Honary (1807-1835)
}} Hannah's father was a convict transported to New South Wales as "Peter Omery alias Brown". In Australia her father was known as Peter Bradcock or Peter Onery/Honery or variations thereof. Variations included Oonery, Honary, Honnary, Honory, Honery, Honnerey, Honnery, Ornery, Orney, Hornary, Hornery, and more. The spellings used by descendants of Hannah's 2 eldest brothers today are Honnery and Hornery. With the various spellings of the name Honery, the spelling that has been used in this Wiki for Hannah is the spelling used in her marriage registration. Hannah was baptised at the age of 8 days on 18 Octopber 1807 in the Hawkesbury River district as Ann Grover, the daughter of Martha Grover. Hannah's father was not named, even though her parents were living together at the time. Hannah married using her father's surname in 1820 as Hannah Honary. On 26 October 1819, when Hannah was 12 years old, permission was sought to marry Hannah by William Phillips from London who was about 22 year old. Hannah was living away from home and would have been working as a servant girl. William had arrived in New South Wales under a life sentence in 1815 aboard the "Indefatigable". He had then been sent to Windsor for distribution. Before the marriage could take place, however, William died. His burial in 1819 records his age as 20. 6 months later on 31 Mar 1820, when Hannah was still 12 years old, permission was sought to marry Hannah by John Fitzgerald from Cork, Ireland who was about 21 years old. John had arrived in New South Wales in 1816 aboard the "Surrey" under a 7 year sentence that had been passed in March 1816 when he was 17 years old. He had then been sent to Windsor for distribution. On 11 April 1820 12 year old Hannah and about 21 year old John Fitzgerald married at Castlereagh (Penrith). In December 1821 John re-offended and was sentenced to be transported to Newcastle for 1 year. Hannah petitioned for a mitigation of his sentence. However, on 27 December 1821 he was transported to Newcastle aboard the colonial vessel the "Elizabeth Henrietta". On 8 March 1822 Hannah asked for permission to be given her husband at Newcastle. That is she was requesting that he be assigned to her as her servant, something that wives often did for their serving husbands. By this time she was 14 years old. She, however, said that she was 15 years old, and identified herself as formerly Hannah Honory. Even 15 years old was very young by Goulburn the Colonial Secretary, who called her a "young girl", as it also meant that she had only been 13 years old by his calculations when she had married in 1820. Goulburn wrote to the minister who had performed the marriage to aske for a description of the woman that he had married in 1820 as he suspected that there was a deception and that this "young girl" was not Mrs Fitzgerald. On 22 March 1822 Hannah (recorded in this instance as Ann) asked for permission to be allowed to proceed to Newcastle on the colonial vessel the "Elizabeth Henrietta" to join her husband. She was given to proceed to Newcastle in September 1822. At the end of his sentence in Newcastle John was sent from Newcastle to the Prisoner's Barracks in Sydney. In March or April 1823 Hannah (calling herself Ann) petitioned for her husband to be released from the barracks to come home to her while they waited for his "Certificate" (of Freedom) to be issued as his original sentence had been "expired a fortnight". Hannah was wanting to go "up the Country to my Father and Mother" and said she needed John's help to procur items that would be travelling with her. Hannah died in 1835.